The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to securing a backplane to an information handling system chassis.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (‘IHS’). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include a chassis for housing a plurality of IHSs such as, for example, a blade server chassis for housing a plurality of blade IHSs. These chassis typically include a backplane secured in the chassis for coupling the blade IHSs to the chassis. The securing of the backplane to the chassis raises a number of issues.
The backplane is typically secured in the chassis by moving the backplane through a front entrance of the chassis and into an IHS housing defined by the chassis and then securing the backplane to the chassis in the IHS housing. Securing of a backplane to a chassis is typically accomplished by using screws, hooks, plungers, and other conventional securing devices in order to couple the backplane to the chassis.
However, as the backplane is required to be secured deeper into the IHS housing, the use of conventional securing devices become problematic, as the ability to manipulate the backplane to engage the conventional securing devices becomes limited. Furthermore, as the size of the backplane grows such that it extends across the height and width of the IHS housing, the ability to manipulate the backplane in more than one direction becomes limited, which causes problems as most conventional securing devices require that the backplane be manipulated in at least two directions in order to allow the backplane to be secured to the conventional securing device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for securing a backplane to a chassis absent disadvantages, some of which have been discussed above.